Modern vehicles, such as cars, have a significant number of features built in, which drivers or passengers can make use of Each feature has its own knobs, buttons, or dials associated with it for the user to control in order to adjust the feature. A modern car stereo, for example, has many different buttons for controlling the AM/FM radio, including a dial for controlling the volume, scan and seek functions for switching between radio channels, and preset channel selection buttons to retrieving favorite radio stations.
Some modern cars now incorporate touch sensitive display devices to replace the multitude of controls associated with car features. Touch sensitive displays, however, do not provide physical feedback to the user. As a result, the user must look at the display in order to ensure that the proper touch input is received. Thus, the complexity of operating many different car controls control has been replaced by the need for a driver to constantly divert their gaze from the road in order to control car features.